


Созвездие соломенных псов

by JurgenAnger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Poisoning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurgenAnger/pseuds/JurgenAnger
Summary: У иных в голове столько горючего газа, что они могут взлетать на воздух без помощи ведьм и без воздушного шара





	Созвездие соломенных псов

Этот клубок ведьм, который служит подножием щеголихе,  
вовсе ей не нужен – разве что для красоты. У иных в голове  
столько горючего газа, что они могут взлетать на воздух  
без помощи ведьм и без воздушного шара.  
(Гойя, Капричос,  
подпись к офорту за номером шестьдесят один)

 

 

– А теперь давайте я его опишу…– врач отступил от него, и я – увидел.  
– Можно я – уйду? – собственный голос послышался мне дребезжащим и жалким.  
– Конечно, пройдемте на кухню, – опер приобнял меня, отвернул от тела, и повел, бережно придерживая под локоть, – Как раз оформим показания…  
Мы сели на кухонный диван–уголок – в испанской инквизиции такой «уголок» мог бы служить отдельным орудием пытки. Опер зацепился штанами, крякнул.  
– Предложить чаю? Кофе? – я пытался играть радушного хозяина.  
– Не предлагайте. На горшок потом не набегаешься. Паспорт попрошу…  
Я вытянул паспорт из заднего кармана, подал ему и приготовился – к феерии юмора.  
– Мозес Александра Игоревна, – опер прочел по слогам, вскинул на меня недоуменные глаза, и не развеселился, но нахмурился, – Это точно вы?  
– Фотография старая, сейчас волос побольше, – пояснил я смиренно. Фотографии в паспорте было семь лет, а за семь лет, сами знаете, ткани человеческого организма обновляются полностью, и человек через семь лет становится абсолютно другим. Лохматым, сутулым, непохожим на паспортное фото.  
– Трансгендер? – уточнил опер подозрительно.  
– Агендер. Впрочем, не утруждайте себя, обращайтесь, как вам удобнее. Мне это неважно.  
– Славно. Помчали, – опер раскрыл на столе папку и что–то уже писал на графленом бланке, – Значит, Александра Игоревна. И кем приходился вам покойный гражданин Федоров, Александра Игоревна?  
– Никем. Просто знакомый. Встретились в гостях, попросился переночевать, я его оставил.  
– И вы всегда в мужском роде себя именуете, Александра Игоревна? Вы не задумывались – почему? Возможно, вы презираете собственный пол и относите себя к полу более доминантному?  
– Глупость какая. Я с трех лет так говорю, всем все равно, никто не поправляет. Просто привычка.  
– А вы задумайтесь, – опер значительно поднял палец, розовый, сосисочного вида, – Итак, безвременно усопший Федоров вам не друг, не родственник, не любовник. Никто.  
Я кивнул и нацедил из фильтра воды, чтоб хоть чашкой занять трясущиеся руки:  
– Никто, – и само собою напросилось из латинского курса: «neminem, nihil, inanis…» (никто, ничто, пустота…)

Когда Илька примчался меня спасать – тела уже не было, унесли, и опер направил свои легкие стопы в сторону следующих районных безобразий. Спасать меня стало не от чего – разве что от себя самого. Я допивал четвертую чашку кофе, когда он приехал – вернее, я любовался отражением собственного мышиного лица в кофейной глади, на фоне неизбежного внутречашечного блика в виде попы.  
Илька метался по квартире, словно гость из середины девяностых, по ошибке ухнувший во временной портал – в кожаном плаще покроя «гитлер», в армейских берцах, лохматый, с велюрово выбритыми висками. Милейший из всех музейных смотрителей в мире – очередная пассия заплела его «ирокез» во французскую косу, и с этим вот коком на башке он по квартире сейчас и носился.  
– Расплетись, – посоветовал я ему, наполовину – булькнув фразой в чашку, – тебя что, из постели вытащили?  
– А–а–а… – Илька впился когтями во французскую свою косу и разбрызгал над головой солнечно вспыхнувшие пряди, – К черту! Не о том ты думаешь, Сашхен.  
– Я не думаю, – ответил я тихонечко, – я не очень умею.  
Илька – мой брат. Он – удачник, я – неудачник, как в сказке Сельмы Лагерлеф про Нильса и диких гусей. Кажется, были там – два таких.  
– Допивай – и едем, – Илька резко развернулся ко мне, и полы его «гитлера» взлетели, – Здесь я тебя не оставлю. Отсюда тебя следующего повезут в морг. Одевайся, Сашхен, я тебя забираю.  
Я смотрел на него поверх чашки. Нет, Илька не забирал меня – к себе, ведь я бы ему помешал. Он увозил меня – на передержку, словно оставшуюся без хозяина собаку. Бог знает куда.  
– А моя подписка? – напомнил я.  
– Договорюсь, – отмахнулся Илька, – Что ты берешь? Ноутбук берешь? Трусы, носки, шапка?  
Я отставил чашку и поплелся собирать рюкзак. Трусы, носки. Да, и шапка. Ноутбук брать не стал – я давно ничего не пишу. Аптечка, зубная щетка. Все.  
Илька взял со стола ключи – от моей машины:  
– Поедем на клопе. Я потом тебе его пригоню. Завтра. Ты же не собирался никуда – сегодня, завтра?  
– Конечно же, нет.  
Он сделал по комнатам прощальный круг и полетел на выход, и я последовал за ним. Оглянулся с порога – сумрачная комната с задернутыми шторами, словно пронизанный водорослями аквариум, и книга на столике в прихожей. «Самый красивый утопленник в мире». 

– Вилла Рудольштадт. Неплохая перемена обстановки, верно, Сашхен?  
Где–то за дюнами, совсем рядом, угадывалось море. Шипуче кралось по песку. Дома не было видно под завесой девичьего винограда, и снег лежал – на темном плюшевом пурпуре плюща и на бархате топиаров. Илька остановил машину у самых ступеней. За время поездки салон пропитался его духами, горькими и тревожными. Он бросил ладони на руль и сделал пальцами такое движение – словно играл на невидимых клавишах, и я засмотрелся на наше кольцо, бледного металла, с шипами, словно крошечный терновый венец. У меня самого – точно такое.  
– Ну же! Идем! – он распахнул дверь и вышел. Я плелся за ним по лестнице, со своим нелепым рюкзаком на плече. Илька открыл рассохшуюся высокую дверь, всю в контрастных квадратах, словно слинявшая шахматная доска, и протянул мне ключ:  
– Владей!  
– А сторож?  
– Я – сторож. А теперь – ты. Проходи же!  
Мы вошли – в круглую сумрачную прихожую. В доме было холодно – как бывает в давно брошенных выморочных владениях. Холод стоял в прихожей, как потревоженный визитом жилец, или уже как хозяин – и словно наблюдал за нами двоими с безмолвным неодобрением.  
– Я включу обогреватель, – Илька толкнул приоткрытую дверь и вошел в комнату – гулко стукнули его рифленые подошвы, – Объект на консервации, никто не явится. Я приеду к тебе завтра. Электричество пока есть, – в комнате зажегся апельсиновый мягкий свет, – Если отключат, топи печки. Польет с потолка – ставь плошки.  
Я слушал, как он возится там, но сам не шел. На второй этаж вела лестница, широкая, с каменными причудливыми перилами, и на самом верху по обеим сторонам лестницы стояли две черные изразцовые колонны. Нависали над лестницей, словно нахмурясь – темные, и такие страшные. Окно в прихожей занавешено было с улицы девичьим виноградом, и портреты со стен смотрели рыбьими глазами.  
– А рука здесь не бегает по полу по ночам? – спросил я Ильку, – Это же настоящий дом Аддамсов.  
– Рука затосковала и ушла на виллу цу Пудлиц, – из комнаты рассмеялся Илька, – Там хотя бы действующий склеп. Зайди, взгляни на свои апартаменты.  
И я вошел. Стул, стол, кровать. Гарри Поттеру под его лестницей жилось вольготней. Под столом мерцала рубиновая спираль – обогреватель потрескивал, наливаясь жаром, и распространял душный запах, горячих перьев, горящей пыли… Абажур был шикарный – на проволочных обручах, словно кринолин, морковного цвета, атласный, с кистями, и висел низко–низко, почти лежал на столе. И от этого прыгал по пыльной столешнице пушистый солнечный круг. Гиперзаяц.  
Я положил рюкзак на стул – собранный внезапно и беспорядочно, рюкзак мой не имел формы, торчал буграми.  
– В холодильнике – тушенка, сгущенка, сыр. Холодильник сдох, – Илька указал пренебрежительно на приоткрытого пузана в углу, – Плита направо по коридору, там же кабинет задумчивости. Разберешься. На втором этаже – экспозиция. Ничего особенного, хотя есть и занятные экземпляры. В основном же – «вещи, обнаруженные на территории имения». Станет скучно – загляни, ознакомься.  
– А я – побежал, – продолжил я за него.  
– Я – поехал, – поправил Илька, – на твоей машине. К цу Пудлиц. Машину завтра верну. Держи хвост пистолетом, – он обнял меня, и тревожный горчащий его аромат обнял меня – тоже. Я прижался к нему и тут же оттолкнул:  
– Пока. Спасибо тебе.  
– Не плачь, – Илька отступил, развернулся – и вот его уже не было, таял на улице перестук тяжелых ботинок, фыркнул мой немощный «клоп», заводясь и – ничего, ничего (neminem, nihil, inanis). Я остался один на один с имением господ Рудольштадт.

Лестница наверх оказалась скрипучей – я вскарабкался по ней, держась за полированные трамплины перил, и все боялся, не проломится ли подо мною трухлявая ступень. На втором этаже развернулась пресловутая экспозиция – монеты, открытки и книги в стеклянных саркофагах, седых от пыли, протертая мебель, посуда в витринах – витринные стекла были все в ржавых потеках, наверное, с потолка. Две вычучеленные лисицы расположились на комоде, одна круговая лежачая, другая в напряженной охотничьей стойке – и как их, бедняг, не перекосило от сырости? И еще одна возможная жертва бывших и будущих потопов притаилась в углу – старенький клавесин, я приоткрыл крышку – он был незаперт. Но я, увы, не умею играть…  
Делать мне было нечего, и я рассмотрел под стеклами каждый листочек, каждую «на первый зубок» ложечку, все ошейники бесчисленных ныне усопших болонок господ Рудольштадт. Сами господа глядели на меня с презрением с поблекших семейных фото – сухенькие, узкокостные и невозможно носатые, все как один. Над клавесином висел поясной портрет Фрины Рудольштадт, в девичестве Дурново – и все равно с длиннейшим, многоступенчатым носом. Был и еще один портретик, прислоненный к стене, а не висящий, на книжной полке, я не сразу его разглядел. Если под Фриной Рудольштадт стояла дата – одна тысяча восемьсот семьдесят второй, и платье на Фрине было соответствующее, с буфами и предполагаемым хвостом, то здесь – ничего не было подписано. Наверное, недавно отыскали за печкой, не успели атрибутировать.  
Два мальчика–подростка, первый в кресле, второй – стоит за его спиной, одна рука на спинке, другая – на плече сидящего перед ним. Жюстокоры без воротника, подвитые длинные локоны – век восемнадцатый, излет двадцатых годов, кажется, именно тогда носили на голове подобную «мальвинку» с начесом и бантом. Как она называлась – не помню и даже не знаю. Юноши были носаты – настоящие Рудольштадт – но в меру, сидящий в кресле даже был по–своему красив, но то был совсем ребенок, а нос, как известно, растет у человека всю жизнь. Это был старый, темный портрет, но в нем присутствовала некая интрига. Может, из–за руки на плече – протянутой словно для того, чтобы схватить, удержать – мальчишку, готового сорваться с места. Движение, полуоборот, безмолвный порыв – ускользнуть, убежать, скрыться – читалось в нем, и художнику удалось это поймать, и порыв, и, наверное, модель. Я задумался – кто они? – и решил, что это два брата. Должно быть, не очень–то нравилось им позировать…  
Я погасил на втором этаже свет и сошел по лестнице в полумраке, осторожно, под скрип ступеней. Вышел на улицу, постоял на крыльце. Пока я знакомился с экспозицией, солнце закатилось, и ночь накрыла землю. Зловещими призраками нависали в темноте высокие туи, темными скелетами чернели полукруглые арки. Море шумело вдали, как в раковине, прижатой к уху. Я задрал голову – здесь, за городом, звезды были особенно ярки, и созвездия отчетливы, и я не знал ни одного, кроме ковша и другого ковша. Я представил малышей Рудольштадт, вот так же глядящих с крыльца на те же самые созвездия – ведь и крыльцо, и звезды были у нас одни. Знали ли юные господа другие созвездия, кроме ковша? Должно быть, их же учили – астрологии, и еще алхимии, и схоластике. Наверное.  
Я вернулся в дом, закрыл дверь на ключ. Комната моя светилась теплым апельсиновым светом, словно ждала меня, и от дверного проема – шло тепло. Обогреватель с рубиновой спиралью старался не зря. На столике–колонне в прихожей лежала амбарная книга с прикованной к ней ручкой. Книга отзывов и предложений. Я открыл – пустая – и забрал с собой в комнату, ручка болталась в воздухе на своей цепи. Я положил книгу на стол, в круг теплого света. Впервые за два последних года я знал, чего же хочу.  
Пустой лист пугал – впрочем, как всегда. Я вооружился ручкой, проверил, пишет ли? Первой фразы еще не было, но последнюю, самую главную, я уже услышал – когда таращился на звездные ковши. Я не стал давать героям имен – оттого, что не знал их, настоящие, а выдумывать абы что – не хотел.

– Следи за моей рукой. Если мысленно соединить воображаемой нитью вот эти звезды, и еще эти две – получается такая как бы корона…  
– Нет такого созвездия – Корона.  
– Конечно же, нет. Это созвездие Леды, а возле нее, как нетрудно догадаться – созвездие Лебедя, и между ними…  
– Яйцо?  
– Господь с тобою, Возничий.  
– Мне кажется, ты на ходу выдумываешь лебедей и возничих, чтобы не показаться профаном.  
– Вовсе нет. Профессор Альбертины Бруно Мальтус с тобою бы не согласился. Мы наблюдали созвездия в телескоп, и эту дисциплину я выдержал – на отлично. Смотри, вот и созвездие Собак.  
– Так просто – Собак?  
– Два соломенных пса, если быть совсем уж точным. Это подробное название я услышал от китайского астролога, что приезжал в Петербург с посольством, в тридцатом году. У нас они просто Собаки, а у мандаринов – Соломенные Собаки, те, что делаются в храмах для жертвоприношений.  
– Для чего же, неужели – вместо живых?  
– Вот уж не знаю, мандаринский посланник не раскрыл передо мною сей тайны. Вместо они или сами по себе. Их сплетают из соломы специально, лишь для того, чтобы сжечь. И тот мой мандарин–астролог верил, что и люди таковы – созданы провидением лишь для того, чтобы однажды сгореть. «Все мы – лишь соломенные собаки» – так говорит их главный философ, он же и верховное китайское божество.  
– Глупое название для созвездия.  
– Отчего же? (удивление, стремительный поворот)  
– Они созданы, чтобы однажды сгореть – соломенные собаки. Но созвездия, звезды – уже горят, давно, от начала мира, и будут гореть. Огонь пожирает их – вечно и навсегда, и вряд ли это когда–нибудь прекратится.

В куртке зазвонил телефон. Я оторвался от рукописи, выловил вибрирующего крикуна из кармана:  
– Да?  
– Нет, Сашхен, – это был веселящийся Илька, – Как ты там?  
– Испортил только что вашу книгу отзывов. Исписал две страницы астрономическим диалогом.  
– Астрономическим – огромным или о звездах? Здорово, что ты снова пишешь. Значит, будешь жить.  
– Не вспомнишь, что за мальчишки на портрете, старинном, том, что на полке над часами?  
– Низко же ты меня ценишь, как хранителя экспозиции. Братья Рудольштадт. Предположительно. Только они не мальчишки – тому, что стоит, лет двадцать пять, по тем временам – возраст зрелости. А второму – да, двенадцать или тринадцать. Старший брат и младший, четвертый, между ними еще парочка, усопших во младенчестве. Имен, хоть убей, не помню.  
– Все равно молодец, – похвалил я горе–хранителя, – Ты звонишь, чтобы меня проведать? Или припас для меня фигу в кармане?  
– Второе. Я пригоню машину послезавтра. Еда у тебя вроде есть, вода, электричество – тоже. Прости. Приключения не выбирают – когда наброситься из–за угла…  
– Да я знаю.

Я лег спать, не раздеваясь. В темной комнате светилась спираль – как маяк над морем, в тропической ночи. Да, натоплено было на славу. Штор не было, но снаружи окна совсем заросли вьюном, и луна заглядывала в комнату, бросая на пол кружевные тени и длинные сети. Я и сам хотел бы сгореть, однажды и навсегда, но огонь лишь ворочался во мне и тлел, и все не решался на штурм. Привычная будничная боль. Лисенок, пожирающий внутренности юного спартанца – и притом его любимый питомец. Я закрыл глаза – сон пришел все тот же, о том, как из трещин в потолке – сочится змейкой песок, или земля, и трещины – прорастают корнями, и я знаю, что комната эта моя – могила, и сам я вот–вот прорасту травой.

Я проснулся – в утренней сети кружевных теней, бледное солнце глядело в окно через завесу плюща. Море неподалеку после ночного буйства лишь невнятно лепетало – словно вылизывалась кошка. Я откинул одеяло, поднялся с постели и приготовил кружку кофе – из небогатых Илькиных запасов. Кофе пах клопами и всеми безысходными утрами, встреченными в этом доме. С чашкой в руке, в ботинках и в шапке, я вышел на крыльцо. Плющ был в снегу, и бархатистые темные туи, и далекие, очень высокие сосны. На оградке сидела белочка, шоколадно–каштановая, с белой грудкой, и осуждающе поцокивала. Я пошел к ней – белочка скачками, одинаковыми и мерными, как шов ришелье, устремилась прочь, по снежной изумрудной траве, и взлетела по янтарному боку сосны. Я следовал за нею, с дымящейся чашкой, сосновым лесом, к шумящему морю. Лес был – готические своды, сумрачные, в бликах белого тревожного снега – в детективах в таком лесу непременно находят мертвое тело.  
По размокшей, скользкой лесенке я спустился к воде, держа чашку ровно, чтобы не расплескать – да там и почти нечего уже было. После недавнего шторма весь берег был в пене. И ветви лежали на песке, и доски – обломки кораблекрушения. Море, серое, стальное, трепетало барашками, словно приходя в себя. На волнах белыми лодочками качались чайки. Черный остов разрушенного пирса тянулся, проступая из–под воды – словно хребет древнего, так и не вышедшего из моря существа. Левиафана. Я сделал глоток – кофе мой совсем остыл. Я подумал о вчерашних моих героях. Кто они были, что они были? Мне захотелось узнать о них – были ли они дружны или вдруг поссорились, из–за соседки–помещицы или из–за политики? Мне казалось, что оба они умерли молодыми, но Илька вряд ли мне что подскажет, нужно искать самому. Значит, придется вернуться в город – забрать из квартиры мой ноутбук. Я посмотрел на небо – небо обещало, что будет дождь, и снег растает. В такое небо – черное, рваное – хотелось унестись верхом на метле.

Я успел позабыть, каково это – остаться безлошадным. Какая это мука и морока – стоять и колеть на остановке, ввинчиваться в автобусную давку, вдыхать прогорклый тоскливый запах мокрой чужой одежды.  
В свою квартиру я пришел на отдавленных в автобусе мокрых ногах, и хотел бы – никуда уже отсюда не ехать. Но за шторой как будто стояла плотная чья–то тень, и на постели – словно кто–то лежал, свернувшись в калач, я откинул одеяло, не было там никого… Но я понял, что ни за что не останусь. Я снял со стола сумку с ноутбуком, повертел головой, словно прощаясь – тени обступали меня, кресла из угла как будто тянули ко мне руки, и я поправил на голове мокрую шапку и повернул – прочь. В прихожей все лежала та книга – «Самый красивый утопленник в мире». Я усмехнулся и вышел на улицу, под дождь.

Обратная дорога далась мне еще тяжелее – автобус сперва долго–долго не ехал, потом еле–еле плелся мимо трав и болот. Сумка с ноутбуком оттягивала руку. Я сошел на остановке «Музей», постоял чуть–чуть под козырьком остановки, собираясь с силами, и дохлой рысью припустил по тропе среди сосен. В ботинках еще не хлюпало, но тревожно назревала сырость. Снег в лесу растаял, мрачности поубавилось, мертвое тело не мерещилось за кустами, но прибавилось – уныния. Поздняя осень обозначила себя во всей красе – наполнились водой колдобины, от сырости провисли ветви. Дом стоял, словно сгорбясь в плюще, под конвоем темных высоких туй, как пойманный медведь или преступник – сутулый, сердитый. Сквозь плющ тепло светились окошки на втором этаже.  
– Илька… – подумал я. Машины не было, но это ничего не значило, мой красавец мог и потерять ее, и сломать, и даже подарить.  
– Илька! – позвал я, отбрасывая шахматную мокрую дверь, – Илька, я дома!  
Я забыл – про тяжкий мой ноутбук, про мокрую шапку, про сырые ноги. Он приехал сегодня, а должен был – только завтра…  
– Bonsoir à vous, – послышалось с самого верха лестницы. Бодрый, жизнерадостный и абсолютно незнакомый мне голос. Я поставил сумку на пол и взлетел на второй этаж.  
Нахмуренные колонны по бокам лестницы оказались – печками. Голландскими, изразцовыми. Сейчас в раскрытых настежь пастях у обеих весело плясало пламя. Перед одной сидел на корточках человек и что–то в недрах ворошил кочергой.  
– А вы, простите, кто? – спросил я потерянно. Голос был непонятно, мужской или женский, и в профиль перед печкой неясно было, он это или она – из капюшона виднелся только нос. Такие носы воспитанные люди называют римскими, а народ попроще – рубильниками.  
– Тоже сторож, вроде вас, но приходящий, – он встал в полный рост, и видно стало, что все–таки это – он, потому что – борода. Он был выше меня, в ватных штанах, заправленных то ли в кирзачи, то ли в резиновые сапоги, и в толстовке с наброшенным по брови капюшоном. Бородатый, носатый, как Гришка Распутин на карикатурах оппозиционных изданий. И глаза безумненько так сверкали – ведь в них плясало красное пламя.  
– Нуэль, – представился он и протянул мне руку. Или Ноэль, или даже Нуль? Разве могут так звать человека? Впрочем, есть же имя Ноэль, вполне нормальное семитское имя.  
– Саша, – я пожал протянутую теплую руку – своей ледяной.  
– Я здесь только ради этих печек, – сказал он, словно оправдываясь. Он говорил по–русски с немецкими – взлетами и падениями тона, но здесь многие так говорят, это считается даже особым шиком. Особенно у работников музеев, – Я прихожу топить, когда льет дождь, чтобы клавесин наш не отсырел. Мой наниматель – ваш близнец, такой же эфирный красавец, но с такими волосами, – мой собеседник гибкими пальцами показал волну кудрей, – Как у мадонн Леонардо. Вы братья?  
Я кивнул – не стоило углубляться с ним в гендерные перипетии.  
– Вы живете здесь – тоже? – спросил я.  
– Борони бог, как говорят в Польше, – рассмеялся Ноэль, и я увидел, что он очень, очень старый – лицо его в тени капюшона стало будто мятая бумага, в тысяче морщин. А зубы были – белые, даже голубоватые, как у каталонцев или у креолов, – Я выхожу из моря и возвращаюсь в море, помните, как у Иоанна Богослова – Зверь, что приходил искушать человечество.  
– Простите, я не понял.  
– Плохо говорю по–русски, – пожал плечами бородатый истопник, – Ваш брат ангажировал меня из деревни, из той, что за лесом. За соснами. Сейчас бурное море, и часть пути я иду по берегу – как тот самый Зверь Апокалипсиса.  
– А–а… – кивнул я и подумал, – «Чокнутый…», – А вы с экспозицией – хорошо знакомы?  
Он был страшный, и бородатый, и дикого вида, и в кирзачах, но говорил – как диктор канала «Культура». Вдруг он знал?  
– Более или менее, – бородатый Ноэль уселся перед другой уже печкой и в ней тоже пошевелил кочергой, – Кто вам приглянулся?  
– Два парня, на самом старом портрете. Кто они?  
– Карл Густав и Казимир Леопольд. Фон Рудольштадт, само собою, – ответил Ноэль как ни в чем ни бывало. Он больше не смотрел на меня, увлекся печкой.  
– А кто – кто?  
– Милый мой Сашхен, – Ноэль произнес это тепло и ласково, совсем как мой Илька, – Неужели вы не знаете, как даются имена в знатных немецких семьях? У них как в Комедии Дель Арте, имена и роли – всегда одни и те же. Старший сын – всегда Карл Густав. А те, что после второго – уже произвол фантазии, ну, и в честь дежурного святого. Вы заперли дверь за собою?  
– Я забыл, – признался я и стянул с себя мокрую шапку, и встряхнул над полом – рассыпалась тысяча жемчужин, – Но ведь и вы про нее забыли, было незаперто. Вы будете кофе? Или, может быть, чай?  
– Спасибо, но нет, – Ноэль продолжал шурудить в печке, огненные отсветы легли на его – вполне мефистофельский – профиль, он улыбался, и глубокие тени прятались в ущельях морщин, – Я ведь не живу здесь. Мне надлежит вернуться к себе до темноты, иначе волна может взять и слизнуть меня с пляжа. Ведь я возвращаюсь вдоль моря…  
Он так забавно говорил…  
– А я надеялся, что за чаем вы расскажете мне что–нибудь из истории братьев Рудольштадт, – сказал я умильно. Ноэль повернул ко мне голову – тени так упали, что лица его стало совсем не видно, просто черный провал, пустой капюшон, как у того пражского призрака:  
– Они вам нравятся? Поверьте, мерзкие были типы.  
– Я начал писать о них, а в таком деле, как у женщин с колготами – потянул за ниточку, и все пропало…  
– Так не пишите пока – ничего хорошего, – Ноэль встал в полный рост, он был выше меня совсем на чуть–чуть, – Я расскажу вам о них – завтра. Что пожелаете. А сейчас – простите, мой юный друг, я вынужден вас оставить. У вас тоже волосы – как у мадонн Леонардо. Как у Иоанна, того, что на самом деле Салаи.  
Я улыбнулся как можно приторней и поднял значительно указательный палец. Мой собеседник рассмеялся – какие же белые были у него зубы! – и отставил с изяществом кочергу в букет чугунных печных инструментов:  
– Следите за печками. Умеете?  
– Умею.  
– Тогда – спокойной ночи и удачи, – Ноэль прошел мимо меня и стремительно сбежал по лестнице. Судя по звуку, были на нем все–таки кирзачи. Хлопнула дверь. Я оглянулся на печки – предстояла борьба с ними, и неизвестно, на чьей стороне окажется победа. Мне вспомнилось, что Ноэль – это и рождество у французов, и еще снеговик, и кардинал–отравитель, угостивший Дофину ядовитым табаком. Я оставил шапку на перилах – сушиться – и тоже сошел, вниз.

Он так натопил, что уже не пришлось включать мой обогреватель. Я поставил сумку с ноутбуком на стол, в круг апельсинного света, и открыл карман. Впервые за пару месяцев. Среди ручек и клейких листков нашелся чужой, посторонний конверт. Я взял его, раскрыл, но сперва, конечно же, раскрыл и подключил ноутбук. Пока мой старичок загружался, я сунул нос в конверт. Пять пилюль и записка. От господина Федорова, не иначе.  
«Прости меня, Сашка! Струсил, устал. Остоебенело тащить и тащить себя из болота за волосы, пропащее это дело. Прости еще раз, что втравил тебя во все эти процедуры. Не поминай лихом…»  
Покойный господин Федоров был наркоман, законченный, самозабвенный, сорока трех лет. Он и не боролся толком, он этим жил. Я наблюдал за этой частью его жизни – с ужасом и некоторой завистью, как наблюдают за погружением водолаза. Только наш водолаз не собирался всплывать. Он любил. Все романтические песни – о разлуке, о томлении, об ожидании и свидании – были для него про героин. «Я без тебя не могу совершенно…» – пели какие–то мужики по радио, и мой Федоров согласно подпевал, о своем. Я так и не понял, что там у них случилось с предметом его любви – наскучил, разонравилось? Признаться, никогда его толком не понимал. Так любить – неживое, то, что не ответит. Или ответит? Впрочем, не мне судить, меня и живые не спешат любить.  
Я спрятал письмо в конверт. Мой усопший жилец оставил мне наследство – пять аккуратных веселеньких пилюль, пять капсул байеровского героина. Бедняга Федоров, коллекционер и эстет. Что же они его – как фальшивые елочные игрушки, – уже не радовали?  
Я вытащил из–под подушки испорченную книгу отзывов и начал строку за строкой – переносить свою историю в компьютер. Как и обещал, не добавил ничего хорошего. То, что Ноэль завтра придет и расскажет мне о них, какие–то гадости – сама эта мысль согревала меня, как ребенка известие о приближающемся путешествии. Я не знаю, почему мне так загорелось. Я добавил старшему брату еще чуть–чуть придворного прошлого, а младшему – чуть–чуть сарказма, и остановился. До завтра. Разломил над ноздрей дареную пилюлю – вместо снотворного. Я равнодушен к подобным вещам, но раз уж подарили… Ночь, дождь, подступающие к окнам черные сырые туи. Одиночество, уныние. И – «единственная, в общем, благодать, доступная в деревне атеисту».  
Мне снился человек, сидящий на постели, обняв рукою колено, темный растрепанный силуэт на подсвеченной луной простыне. И снился ворон, клюющий что–то с ладони и оставляющий на ней кровавые росчерки. Кошмары – если они вам снятся, значит, вы наконец-то выздоравливаете.

– Вставай, соня! – Илька тряс меня за плечо. Был белый день, печки давно остыли, холод продирал до костей. Но как спалось!  
– Я что, дверь не закрыл? – я сел на постели, почесал в голове. Волосы вились от сырости – наверное, и в самом деле, как у того Иоанна, который Салаи.  
– Склеротик, – Илька сел верхом на стул, – Кто хочешь заходи, что хочешь бери. Я пригнал машину. Тебе придется подбросить меня до остановки.  
– Как скажешь.  
– Ты разве брал его? – Илька скосил глаза на ноутбук.  
Я тут же вернул ему склеротика.  
– Кто такой Ноэль? Или Нуэль? – я встал с кровати – в ботинки. Илька пожал плечами:  
– Понятия не имею. Звонил, приходил?  
– Топит печь. Жуткий тип с наружностью Гришки Распутина, доживи тот до ста лет.  
– А–а… волонтер, он у нас без жалованья, ведомости нет, фамилии не помню. Да, дед. Не бойся, это не жулик.  
– Я и не боюсь, просто интересно, почему человека так зовут.  
– Потому что он старый еврей. Вообще–то прежде я думал, что Ноэль – это снеговик, но ладно. Там вроде бы и фамилия соответствующая. Помнишь, в «Золотом теленке» папенька Зоси Синицкой составлял ребусы, и когда получалась непроизносимая непонятная кракозябра, подписывал: «Воображение имея, увидите фамилию еврея».  
– Ага, – я поставил греться чайник с остатками воды, – Ты же будешь кофе?  
– Совсем забыл, – Илька улыбнулся, светло и невинно, – я привез тебе завтрак. Круассаны. Один, правда, в дороге сожрал…

Мы все никак не могли расстаться – я довез Ильку до остановки, потом – до следующей остановки, и тут хлынул дождь, да такой, словно разверзлись все хляби небесные, и мне пришлось ехать с ним до города. Я и сам бы не прочь был остаться в городе, но – ноутбук, Ноэль, история господ Рудольштадт…  
Когда я вернулся, в доме не было электричества – наверное, из–за дождя. В прихожей стояли две миски, и с потолка в них с радостным перестуком капала вода. Страшные черные печи дышали жаром, и со второго этажа слышалась музыка. Как мне показалось, Вивальди. Я птицей взлетел наверх, даже зацепил носком ботинка ступень – от любопытства.  
Здесь тоже расставлены были ведра для сбора воды – одно рядом с козеткой, другое у шкафа. Редкие капли падали в них с потолка. Ноэль сидел за раскрытым клавесином и самозабвенно играл. Капюшон его был сегодня откинут, и я увидел длинные взлетающие волосы, голубовато–черные, как вороново крыло, и бледную, расчерченную морщинами кожу. Пальцы его так и парили над клавишами – не уследить было, как успевали они касаться инструмента и вытягивать из него по нитке эту запутанную, мучительную мелодию.  
– Это Вивальди, Ноэль? – спросил я его.  
– Это Ла Вэй, – усмехнулся Ноэль, – он тоже писал музыку, как видите. Эта мелодия способна прекращать дождь. Но, увы, не сразу. Поэтому покуда расставьте еще плошки – там в углу тоже капает, и перед картиной.  
Я взял со столика две круглые плошки и покорно расставил – в угол и перед картиной. Фрина с картины смотрела на меня с осуждением. Портретик братьев Рудольштадт переместился с полки на клавесин.  
– Вдохновляетесь? – спросил я Ноэля, делая в сторону портрета красноречивое движение.  
– Я же пообещал вам. Что вы желаете о них узнать? Я могу прочесть вам этот портрет как книгу, хотите?  
– Так прочитайте, – я сдвинул на кресле красный бархатный шнур и уселся. Ноэль, наверное, был кем–то из потомков, не самих Рудольштадт, конечно, но людей из этого дома, оттого и знал их историю.  
– Мои предки не служили никогда в этом доме, – он словно услышал мои мысли и возразил им – как произнесенным вслух, – Я просто расскажу вам то, что вижу. Здесь не нужны особые знания, только внимательность. Темные краски, почти черный фон, манера рисования головы и человеческой фигуры – автор местный художник, не придворный, не Каравак и не Никитин. Видите, присутствует определенная деревянность в очертаниях, людей и вещей. Судя по манере, портрет написан здесь, году в двадцатом или чуть раньше. Тот фигурант, что стоит, вернее всего, старший, Карл Густав. На нем белый мундир – императорского адъютанта, – музыка, лившаяся из–под его пальцев, из игривой и нежной сделалась – острой и грозной, – Вы, наверное, слышали, что такое были адъютанты царя Петра.  
– Наверное, нет…  
– Ну как же, и про арапа Петра Великого не читали? Один из них. Царь Петр подсмотрел у Филиппа Орлеанского, во время визита в Париж – семь его «греховодников», семь дворян–миньонов, которым все было дозволено, но и готовы они были тоже практически на все. Эти петровские адъютанты – калька с тех господ–«греховодников», только их шесть было, а не семь. Можете представить, что это были за адъютанты. «Все вам дозволено нынче…» Не было для них ни берегов, ни законов. И Карл Густав был таков – не было для него закона, кроме царского слова. А на своей земле он и прежде был полновластным хозяином, казнил и миловал так, как сам того пожелает. Отец их умер, наверное, в год написания этого портрета, или же чуть раньше. То есть перед вами – молодой хозяин. Поместья Рудольштадт, и окрестных земель, и людей на них, и юноши, сидящего в кресле. Потому что знаете – как наследуется имущество в дворянской семье? Как в сказке «Кот в сапогах», старшему брату достается все, а младшим – собака и кот.  
– Он стал опекуном своего брата? – переспросил я.  
– Вряд ли оно так называется. Опекун в конце концов выделяет подопечному часть имущества, и тот становится свободен. Здесь и речи не шло о подобном. Никакого имущества этому мальчику не было положено. Он мог бы поступить в польскую и саксонскую армию, но, увы, насколько я помню, Казимир Леопольд был болезненным и хилым ребенком. Плохо держался в седле, совсем не умел стрелять. Он так и прожил свою недолгую жизнь, все время у кого–то на содержании, сперва у брата, потом у богатых женщин. Как болонка.  
– Мог жениться на богатой, – мне обидно сделалось за Казимира Леопольда, и захотелось подсказать ему выход из сложившейся ситуации.  
– Не успел, – вздохнул Ноэль, и музыка его опять сделалась жалобной и нежной, – А вот Карл Густав как раз женился, и на больших деньгах. Как говорится, подобное к подобному. Знаете виллу цу Пудлиц? Если обратите внимание на двойной герб на фронтоне – это общий герб фон Рудольштадт и цу Пудлиц, а сама вилла – приданое Катарины цу Пудлиц, которое девушка принесла своему и без того небедному жениху Карлу Густаву. В подвале – семейный склеп, пять гробов на львиных лапах. Там все они, и Катарина, и Карл Густав, и сын их, и внуки.  
– И Казимир?  
– Ну что там делать Казимиру, сами посудите? – удивился Ноэль и даже бросил играть, – Кто возьмет его в подобную компанию? Могила Казимира Леопольда то ли под Ярославлем, то ли под Псковом, он сослан был после незадавшегося заговора, умер от чахотки и зарыт там где–то, в общей яме.  
– А я–то надеялся, что каменные ангелы цу Пудлиц рыдают и над ним тоже.  
Дождь и в самом деле перестал, то ли музыка подействовала, то ли у неба закончились слезы. Я поднялся с кресла, встал за спиною у Ноэля и вгляделся в портрет.  
– Видите, самоуверенность Карла Густава написана у него на лице, – прокомментировал Ноэль, закрывая крышку клавесина, – Настоящий хозяин этих мест, устраивал загонные охоты на беглых крестьян.  
Но я видел разве что, как он смотрит на брата – как на свое, но ускользающее, вот–вот готовое уйти из рук. А вот личико Казимира Леопольда показалось мне именно злым, и гордым, со змеиной улыбкой.  
– Они любили друг друга? – спросил я.  
– Странный вопрос – о феодалах, – удивился Ноэль, – Наверное…Эта история вовсе не о любви, скорее, о зависимости, что никак не разорвать. О глупом мальчишке, что всю жизнь метался в сетях, но только больше запутывался. Но это мои измышления, знаете, все пытался представить – каково так жить.  
– Я понял, – я–то отлично знал, каково так жить.  
– Смотрите за печками, – Ноэль встал с табурета, и я впервые увидел его лицо так близко. Ему могло с одинаковым успехом быть и сорок, и восемьдесят. Огневая семитская красота, но в бороде и в кракелюрах времени.  
– Давайте завтра съездим к цу Пудлиц, – предложил я ему, – я хотел бы взглянуть на последнее пристанище Карла Густава. И посмотреть на собственного своего Карла Густава, моего старшего брата, он там работает.  
– Почему бы и нет, – согласился Ноэль, и смущенно опустил глаза, смерив взглядом свое нелепое вельветовое одеяние, и затрапезные брюки, и стоптанные башмаки, – Только одеться придется поприличнее.  
– Как угодно, мне вы нравитесь в любом виде, – честно ответил я.  
– Спасибо. Не убирайте плошки, капать будет еще всю ночь. И подбрасывайте уголь в печки, если не желаете замерзнуть. Завтра – во сколько?  
– Как сейчас.  
– Тогда – до завтра, – и Ноэль опять прошел мимо меня, стремительно, словно в одно мгновение позабыв о моем существовании, и слетел по лестнице. Я выглянул в окно – он почти бежал по саду, мимо черных мокрых деревьев, и вельветовое рыжее пальто взлетало на нем, как плащ супергероя. К кому так спешил он? Я даже позавидовал. Я не хотел знать, кто он был, этот Ноэль – потому что правда непременно разочарует, окажется каким–нибудь завхозом в детском садике, с женой–толстухой и выводком внуков. А так – загадочный темный принц, прогоняющий дождь сочинениями Ла Вэя. С черной гривой, с благородным профилем в кракелюрах морщин…

Когда пишешь о героях – тяжелее всего не рассказывать откровенно свою собственную повесть. К вечеру я знал уже – с форумов знатоков родного края – что Карл Рудольштадт был старше Казимира на десять лет, отметился в истории шпионажем и интригами и умер в неполные сорок, предположительно от яда. Младший брат пережил его на четыре года и умер, действительно, в ссылке. То ли от туберкулеза, то ли от тоски. Он не унаследовал несметных семейных богатств после смерти старшего брата, между ними затесался еще один братец, средний, Фредерик, которого я сгоряча посчитал было умершим во младенчестве.  
Я набросал о них пару виньеток, по мотивам того, что успел рассказать мне Ноэль – о зависимости финансовой, превращаемой в инструмент давления, морального и даже физического. И о том, что есть люди, по рождению и по капризу судьбы стоящие высоко, как наши сосны, царапающие макушками небо – и такие люди порою считают, что могут поступать с другими – как им вздумается, и никто не вправе им отказать. Как та дама на офорте Гойи «Volaverunt», ступающая по головам людей, словно по облаку…  
Уже стемнело, когда я поднялся наверх – проверить, не полны ли плошки, и подкормить печки. Плошки так и не наполнились – капало в них теперь совсем по чуть–чуть. Я хотел было зажечь свет, но тут и сам он забрезжил в светильниках – дали электричество. Очень кстати, мой ноутбук совсем разрядился. Я подбросил в печки угля со словами:  
– Кушайте, мои хорошие, – и сам себя застыдил за слово «кушайте». Потом постоял немного, прижавшись к теплому печному боку, пальцы у меня совсем заледенели. На печном боку змеились трещины, кое–где изразцы отстали, кое–где – были темнее своих собратьев. Я машинально побарабанил по одному особенно темному – и он вдруг выдвинулся и будто зашел мне в руку. Вот так просто – тайник. Я заглянул в открывшийся ящичек – вдруг там и нет ничего, но там было, несколько листков. Я взял их – то были письма, очень старые, на немецком, их было четыре. Три начинались с приветствия Фрине, и одно было – для Огюстена. Я не знаю немецкого, и поэтому решил, что завтра покажу их Ильке. Получалось, что я не зря к нему собрался – с подарком. Всегда приятно, когда в хозяйстве отыскивается что–нибудь новенькое. В письмах к Фрине сообщалось о der Namenstag, именинах, а Огюстену его корреспондент писал «Du stirbst, du bist vergiftet», тоже, наверное, чего–то желал.  
Прежде, чем улечься спать, я еще раз воспользовался снотворным покойника Федорова. Очень уж хорошо от него спалось. Возможно, то был мой второй шаг на пути к погибели, но спал я – как убитый. И опять мне снился человек на постели, сидевший, обняв колено. Лица его я не видел – скрывали длинные волосы. Белая кожа отсвечивала мертвенным перламутром, как шкура речной форели. Он поднес руку к губам и поцеловал, сперва мне показалось, что костяшки пальцев, но нет – он поцеловал перстень на своей руке, с черным плоским камнем. То, что прежде принимал я за свернутое одеяло за его спиной, оказалось человеческим телом, то ли мертвым, то ли спящим. Du stirbst, du bist vergiftet…

– А как же, ведь это – свидание, – Ноэль явился наутро чисто выбритым, ну вылитый Даниэль Отей. Все же ему было скорее сорок, чем восемьдесят, в юношеской своей гордыне я не очень уверенно определяю возраст у тех, кто намного меня старше. Ноэль был в черном пальто, весьма импозантном, и в чистых ботинках, и в глаженых брюках – не будь я агендер и асексуал, тут же свалился бы мешком к его ногам, так он оказался обворожителен.  
– Свидание – со мной? – изумился я и почесал в голове, – Вроде ничего же не предвещало…  
– Борони бог, – рассмеялся Ноэль, словно хвастаясь белыми хищными зубами, – Свидание с домом цу Пудлиц и с их знаменитым склепом, без вас я вряд ли добрался бы до них в текущем календарном году. А так – выпал случай повидаться.  
Я подумал – можно ли говорить «повидаться», если речь идет о склепе, ведь из саркофагов Ноэля не видно – и вышел на улицу, греть машину. Недолгий утренний снег лежал на зелени, как тающий сахар. Белочка опять насмехалась надо мною с низких ветвей – и я показал ей язык. Клоп мой без капризов завелся и теперь покорно пыхтел, испуская клочья белого пара.  
– Ноэль! – позвал я, – Выходите!  
Ноэль черным вороном выпорхнул на ступени, запер дверь и влетел в машину, как птица в клетку – кажется, он всегда двигался так, словно всюду смертельно опаздывал.  
– Ноэль, вы читаете по–немецки? – спросил я, выруливая с гравия на асфальт.  
– Да, конечно, – отвечал он, словно само собою разумелось – что он умеет.  
– Представляете, в печке был тайник, – начал я.  
– Тайники в обеих печках, – поправил меня Ноэль, – Как сказано в каталоге – предположительно. Но я никогда их не искал. А вам, значит, повезло.  
– А почему не искали?  
– Как–то не интересовался.  
Я вытянул из–за пазухи наугад одно письмо, пробежал глазами, опасно вильнув при этом рулем:  
– Смотрите, это та самая Фрина, что висит в гостиной? – я протянул письмо Ноэлю.  
– Это другая Фрина, – сразу же ответил он, еще ничего не читая, – на двести лет старше. Совсем другая бумага. Это видно сразу, поверьте. И обороты – приветствие, прощание… Потом уже так не писали. Твоя и т.д. И не Фрина, Трина, Катрина – скорее всего, та самая Катарина, что ждет нас во склепе.  
– И что же ей пишут?  
– Именины, детский праздник маленького Рудольштадта. Подруга, наверное, пишет ей, что праздник удался, и только двое господ целый день все смотрели друг на друга, как волки. Двое каких господ, неясно – не проставлены даже инициалы, хотя прежде в письмах обозначали хотя бы первые буквы имени или фамилии…  
Мой «жучок» выбрался на шоссе и мчал уже среди полей, заросших багряным бессмертником. В конце ноября поля были неожиданно цветными – то рыжие сполохи трав, то вдруг изумрудные, или же обыкновенно–охристые прижатые к земле стебли.  
– А что пишут Огюстену? – я вытянул и второе письмо.  
– То же время, но пишет другой человек, – Ноэль вертел в руках лист, еще не читая, – Какой неприятный почерк, говорит о дурном характере. Как забавно… Мой Огюстен, это сюрприз для тебя. Ты умираешь, ты отравлен. Эта тоска, необъяснимая печаль – не боль разбитого сердца и не муки совести, это яд…  
– А дальше?– от неожиданности я чуть не скатился на обочину.  
– Дальше размыто, то ли слезы… но, вернее всего, это вода с нашего дырявого потолка. Это зло ради зла, то самое, о котором ты столько говорил мне… Сашхен, друг мой, а ведь Огюстен – тот самый ваш любимый Карл Густав, я читал, что он умер от яда.  
– Отчего же он Огюстен? – не понял я.  
– Густав – Август – Огастас – Огюстен. В его время модно было произносить по–французски немецкие имена.  
– Что же там дальше?  
– Да почти ничего. Это даже не письмо, просто прощальная записка. Я не в силах вернуть тебе и тысячную долю боли, причиненной твоей покорной жертве. Знаю, что ни в чем ты передо мною не виновен – ты не в силах совладать с собственной природой, а мне однажды недостало храбрости, чтобы сказать «нет». Не ты тому виной. Я первым сделал шаг тебе навстречу, и первым разрываю порочный круг, потому лишь, что ставка в игре – жизнь, твоя ли, моя. С бесконечной болью, по–прежнему любящий тебя безмерно, до самого последнего, седьмого неба китайских твоих богов, твой и только твой, К.Л.  
– Казимир Леопольд? – вырвалось у меня.  
– Бог весть, – пожал плечами Ноэль, – Возможно. Повезло вам, интересные письма. Вы раскрыли старинное преступление, мой юный друг.  
– И притом – особо не утруждаясь.  
Деревья над дорогой смыкали поредевшие кроны, образуя сказочные своды. Значит, мы вот–вот будем на вилле цу Пудлиц.  
– Как же так вышло? – спросил я его, – Что – так любил, что убил?  
– Вы очень молоды, – ответил Ноэль, и в голосе его я услышал – улыбку, – На обратном пути я попробую рассказать вам собственную версию. Я, кажется, догадался – что это у них было. Не пропустите наш поворот…

Ильки не оказалось на рабочем месте. Сменщик его высунулся из каморки и поведал – Илья Игоревич отбыл лечить больной зуб. Я решил, что и звонить бессмысленно – где бы Илька не пребывал, рот его, скорее всего, был занят. Ноэль черной тенью пронесся по залам и пропал. Я побродил среди затянутой целлофаном мебели господ цу Пудлиц, оценил многоступенчатую хрустальную люстру с висюлями в виде фей и спустился вниз, в подвал, к склепам. Если вы потерялись – встретитесь у фонтана. Я угадал – Ноэль был именно там.  
– Я думал, Ноэль, что вы подвижник–энтузиаст, а вы – вандал… – изумился я.  
Мой демонический спутник полулежал на одной из гробниц, картинно запрокинув голову, и как будто переглядывался с темным каменным ангелом, сторожившим склеп. Надо сказать, у них с ангелом было много общего – и во внешности, и в подаче себя. Такая фривольная мрачность.  
– Я пытаюсь представить, как чувствуют себя обитатели этого склепа, – отвечал Ноэль, не прекращая валяться и все не сводя с ангела глаз, – Пытаюсь поставить себя на их место.  
– На вас камера смотрит, – напомнил я, – Так что слезайте. Не позорьтесь. Вот сколько вам лет?  
На самом деле, этот вопрос давно меня терзал.  
– Много, больше, чем вы думаете, – Ноэль почему–то надулся, но с гроба слез – стек, как ртуть, – Перед вами могила того самого Карла Густава, который отравлен, – Ноэль почти нежно провел ладонью по каменному боку саркофага, – А Катарина, та, что именины – в соседнем.  
– Жаль, Казимира недоложили, – вздохнул я, – он мне заочно симпатичен.  
– Почему же? – искренне удивился Ноэль.  
– После письма, – признался я.  
– Вашего брата нет на месте, и вы отдали письма – тому, второму?  
– Нет, пожадничал. Отдам попозже. Сто лет лежали – еще полежат. Вы же переведете мне их, правда?  
Ноэль кружил по склепу – словно ворон среди трупов – но тут резко повернулся ко мне, так резко, что волосы его взметнулись и взлетели полы черного пальто, он положил на мое плечо невесомую ладонь и произнес, глядя в мои глаза:  
– Конечно, переведу, мой Сашхен. Только признайтесь все–таки, вы мужчина – или женщина?  
«Фиг тебе, – подумал я, – ты же не признался, сколько тебе лет».  
– Запамятовал, – пожал я плечами, – А вы с какой целью интересуетесь?  
– Праздное любопытство, – рассмеялся Ноэль, – Вы же отвезете меня – обратно?

– Если бы у меня было мужество, я не прыгнул бы сам в пасть ко льву, а ждал бы, пока он меня сожрет. Акутагава, «Диалог во тьме». Я бы поставил эту цитату эпиграфом – к истории братьев Рудольштадт, истории добровольного падения и беззвучных слез, – «жучок» мой катился под сводами сомкнутых крон, и Ноэль рассказывал свою повесть, высокопарно и загадочно, – Представьте, друг мой, что вы полностью зависимы от старшего брата – не только финансово, целиком. Он распоряжается жизнью и смертью на своих землях, а от побега в столицу – немного толку. Карл Густав имел могущественных покровителей, даже, по слухам, среди монарших особ – все–таки адъютант его величества, личный порученец…От его ненависти невозможно было скрыться, впрочем, как и от его любви…  
– Разве Казимир был такой уж ничтожной личностью? – мне стало обидно за свою симпатию, – Мог бы и побрыкаться.  
– В двадцать лет не очень–то побрыкаешься. Чуть позже – да, и у него появились собственные средства и собственные высокие патроны, но в двадцать лет – увы…  
– А что плохого в зависимости – если брат не желал ему зла? – спросил я, проецируя ситуацию на себя самого – с Казимиром у меня обнаружилось много общего, по крайней мере, некоторые ключевые детали биографии.  
– Применительно к вам, Сашхен – ничего, я надеюсь, – Ноэль как будто прочел мои мысли, – Но речь–то не о вас. Есть такие вещи, как болезненная одержимость, мания – когда один человек бредит другим, и не выпускает его – ни из мыслей, ни из своих рук. Желает видеть возле себя – постоянно. Представьте себе тень, следующую за вами неотступно, неотрывное внимание, непреодолимую злую волю, ломающую все ваши планы. Темный силуэт за своей спиной – куда бы вы не пытались бежать. Рано или поздно это сведет с ума. А десять лет подобной жизни, или даже больше – и сознание, что это никогда не закончится, он никогда тебя не отпустит…  
– Вы это выдумали? Или где–то есть – доказательства, что Карл Густав был такой маньяк?  
– Есть их переписка, посмотрите, в городском архиве должна быть. Делать мне нечего – выдумывать гадости про покойников, – поморщился Ноэль, – Там намеки, в переписке, но можно понять, в чем у них дело. Ревность, контроль, тотальная слежка. Та записка, что у вас – это жирная точка на всей истории. Да, кстати, почерк у вашего Казимира очень характерный – буквы с такими лисьими хвостами, и обратный наклон.  
– Он не мой Казимир.  
– Ваш–ваш, вы и книгу про него пишете, – усмехнулся Ноэль.  
– А в чем заключалось добровольное падение? – припомнил я самое начало его рассказа.  
– О, это как раз больше мои предположения, – Ноэль со змеиной улыбкой смотрел – на летящие за окном цветные поля, – Но увы, это продолжение логически следует… Представьте – вас преследует хищник. Тигр, или лев. Вы понимаете – догонит, сожрет. И вы прекращаете бежать, поворачиваетесь к нему лицом и – сами бросаетесь к нему в пасть. Возможно, утешая себя тем, что – так вы сами этого хотели.  
– То есть? – не понял я.  
– Ну, чтобы вам было нагляднее – вас преследует маньяк, и вы бросаетесь ему на шею…  
– Бедняга растеряется…  
– Или обрадуется. Наверное, незачем было выпускать на волю такое чудовище. Бедный Казимир Леопольд, с тех пор, как он пал к ногам своего мучителя – жизнь его превратилась совсем уж в пытку. И в прямом, и в переносном смысле. «Зло ради зла» – это не просто красивый оборот речи, и не все экспонаты виллы Рудольштадт можно выложить на всеобщее обозрение, под стекло. Что–то пришлось закопать на заднем дворе.  
– А что, находили – плетки, ошейники?  
– При мне уже нет, но, говорят, Катарина… Она пережила мужа на сорок лет, и до конца своих дней находила тайники в стенах его спален – с такими сюрпризами, от которых приличные дамы краснеют.  
– И писала об этом подругам?  
– А как же? Иначе откуда бы об этом знали праздные любопытствующие вроде меня?  
– Мне показалось, что Казимир – любил его, – я вспомнил о любви – «до седьмого неба китайских богов», и напомнил Ноэлю, но тот лишь рассмеялся.  
– Любил – деньги, связи, и все, что богатый родственник мог ему дать. За его любовь. Не идеализируйте Казимира, вы возьмете пропуск в архив, прочтете его письма, те, где буквы с лисьими хвостами – и увидите, какой это был первостатейный лжец и альфонс. Он был негодяй, эта ваша симпатия, и только пользовался людьми, и мужчинами, и женщинами, и если любил – разве что себя. И свою свободу.  
– О вещая моя печаль, о, тихая моя свобода и голубого небосвода – всегда смеющийся хрусталь, – прочел я и крутанул руль, сворачивая к вилле Рудольштадт, – Вы же останетесь, Ноэль? Печки, клавесин?  
– Увы, друг мой, печкам я не нужен, клавесину тоже, – с притворной грустью отвечал мне мой спутник, – Дождя нет, светит солнце. Спасибо, что взяли меня с собой – иногда сил нет, так хочется увидеть Карла Густава, а самому мне никак в гости к нему не добраться.  
Я так и не понял, шутил он или нет, ведь повернуть голову и посмотреть было нельзя, мы бы врезались.  
– Приходите завтра, – предложил я, – Завтра по прогнозу дождь.  
– Если море пропустит. Я же иду к вам по берегу, как Левиафан, и когда волны особенно высоки и опасны – мне нет пути…  
Когда он так говорил – я не мог понять, прикидывается он сумасшедшим или в самом деле псих?

Я смотрел, как он уходит от меня – по тропе среди янтарно–черных сосен, и уже немного по нему скучал. Я мгновенно привязываюсь к людям, даже к совершенно случайным, такова уж моя несчастливая натура. Ноэль двигался стремительно, словно танцуя, и я заворожено провожал взглядом мелькающий среди деревьев силуэт, мою бабочку–траурницу. Он был такой забавный…  
Телефон запел в кармане и затрясся, и я поднес его к уху:  
– Да?  
– Нет, Сашхен, – Илька, – Для чего ты валялся на могилах в нашем склепе? Мне охранник наябедничал.  
– Это не я, это Ноэль, – рассмеялся я, – Твой охранник плохо смотрел. Я только стоял рядом.  
– Мне сказали, что это был именно ты… Впрочем, всем известно качество наших камер, – Илька закашлялся, – Твой приятель Ноэль – он в некотором роде подложил тебе свинью. Просится на твое место. Ему негде жить. То ли жена его выгоняет, то ли сам ушел. Я не сказал ни да ни нет, все–таки я сам тебя сюда привез, но если ты уже в порядке и можешь вернуться домой…  
– Пожалуй, могу, – я представил свою квартиру, сумрачную, как пустой аквариум – и не почувствовал ужаса. Да, сейчас я спокойно мог бы там переночевать. А Ноэль – самая настоящая коварная клизма…  
– Я бы оформил его с первого числа, но ты, ты–то – как?  
– Первое число послезавтра, – посчитал я, – Что ж, машина у меня на ходу, как говорят, в гостях хорошо, а дома лучше. Спасибо тебе, что устроил мне такие каникулы. Но мне, и правда, пора домой. Увидеться с отцом, показать текст редактору…  
– И есть уже – что показывать?  
– О, да, спасибо коварному Ноэлю. Он дал мне достаточно материала. Quantum satis.  
– Он ведь ничего тебе не сказал? О своих планах – на твое место?  
– Конечно же нет, побоялся.  
– А что за документы ты привозил мне показать? Мог бы оставить на столе.  
– Обойдешься. Отдам их тебе в руки. Приезжай, забирай – сам.  
– Послезавтра, Сашхен.

В такие дни – ясные, пронизанные солнцем – мне безотчетно хочется спать. Я поднялся в холодный дом, успел вставить в розетку обогреватель и сбросить на пол ботинки – и сон обнял меня медвежьими лапами. Я упал на постель, и провалился, как в прорубь, и утонул, и очередной кошмар потащил меня за собою по речному дну.  
Я видел гостиную, ту самую, виллы Рудольштадт, но отчего–то с изумрудными стенами и серыми шторами, задернутыми плотно. Много лет назад – это была не гостиная, библиотека. Посреди комнаты стоял стол, и книжные шкафы, застекленные, высились до самого потолка. Книги по астрологии, алхимии, философии – очень много античных философов, с кудрявыми греческими буковками на золоченых корешках. Я слышал, как гудит огонь в печах – наверное, в моем сне была зима.  
–Vous non aperçoivent ici un néant étrange? Вам ничего не кажется странным? – шаги за спиной, и тихий голос, произносящий эти слова – на выдохе, мягко, как пух.  
Музейных портретов не было на стенах, только карты, старые, такие, где все континенты обозначены еще бог знает как, и толком ни Китая нет, ни Америки, ни Индии…На изумрудных стенах проступал геральдический орнамент, и там, где обои отставали от стен – из–за них сочился песок. Я поднял голову – о, да! Люстра горела еле–еле, но я видел – трещины в потолке, сквозь которые пробиваются корни деревьев. И, если раздернуть шторы – за стеклами будет земля. Могильная рыжая глина.  
– Ничего странного, – ответил я почти весело, – Все как всегда. Мы под землей, эта комната – наша с вами могила. Ведь мы с вами – давно умерли, правда?  
За спиной моей послышался нежный, как шепот, смех. Я знал прекрасно, что сон – это именно сон, но все равно не решился повернуться и посмотреть – кто там.

Когда я проснулся, давно царил белый день. Сверху, с потолка потоком лилась мелодия – уже не Ла Вей, старинная и ловящая сама себя за хвост, словно змея–уроборос. За окном шептал обещанный синоптиками дождик, тихонечко барабанил по листьям плюща. Значит, Ноэль явился спасать свой клавесин – вышел из моря, подобно Левиафану. Прежде, чем подняться наверх, я вымылся над раковиной – с мыслью, что пора мне домой, принять полноценную ванну. Волосы у меня такие, что чем грязнее – тем красивее, но всему есть предел.  
В печках под приоткрытыми заслонками задорно плясал огонь. Ноэль за клавесином играл свою сарабанду – он опять был в мешковатом рыжем вельвете, и на щеках его проступила темная щетина – впрочем, это ему даже шло.  
– Жаль, что вы опять превращаетесь из царевны в лягушку, – посетовал я, – Вчера вы были такой красивый.  
– Печкам безразлична моя красота, – пожал плечами Ноэль. Он смотрел на портрет, прислоненный к стене, на лаковой крышке клавесина – совсем так, как вчера смотрел в глаза каменному ангелу. Зачарованно и мечтательно.  
– Склепам тоже все равно, – возразил я, – но вы же наряжались. Вы переведете мне оставшиеся письма, Ноэль?  
– А нужны они вам? Переписка скучающих баб. Я вчера пробежал глазами – не было там ничего про вашу сладкую парочку, сплошные пироги и именины. Он, наверное, собирался сжечь письма, но кто–то его спугнул, и он успел разве что вложить их в тайник, все, что держал в руке.  
– Кто – он?  
– Да бог весть. Кто–то. Кто–то, кто убрал их в тайник, в печку, – пальцы его бежали и бежали по клавишам, и мельничное колесо крутилось, и мелодия бежала – по кругу, по кругу.  
– Я завтра уезжаю, – признался я, – и дом останется вам. Вы рады?  
Ноэль опять пожал плечами – это движение выходило у него легкомысленным и изящным, помолчал – не переставая играть – и потом спросил:  
– Кто вы все–таки, Сашхен? Мальчик или девочка?  
– Самому бы разобраться, – буркнул я, – А зачем вам?  
– Нравитесь. Хотел пригласить на свидание, но боюсь ошибиться.  
– А что для вас в такой ситуации – ошибиться? – спросил я с внезапным живым любопытством. Ноэль не ответил, наверное, размышлял. Музыка его побежала медленнее, и тише, и совсем вяло… Я подошел к печке, погладил закопченный, словно смуглый бок:  
– Вы говорите, что тайник – в обеих? И в той, и в этой?  
Я провел рукою по плиткам, и нажал, опять на самую темную. Без ответа. Ноэль быстрее заиграл – свою сарабанду, и я машинально принялся выстукивать мелодию на плитках и – вуала! – одна из них опять покорно почти зашла в мою ладонь.  
– Вот что я сделал? – я и сам не понял. В темной нише прятался деревянный сундучок, пыльный и темный. Ноэль бросил играть, повернулся на стуле, следил за мною, но ко мне не шел. Я взял шкатулку из тайника, перенес на комод и раскрыл.  
– Что там? Опять письма? – тихо спросил Ноэль.  
– Вовсе и не письма, – в шкатулке лежали холщовый мешочек и перстень с черным плоским камнем. Перстень я тут же примерил, пока Ноэль не видит, и он сел как влитой, и смотрелся прекрасно, рядом с моим колечком в виде тернового венца. Я тут же решил, что этот клад государству сдавать не буду. Я взял холщовый мешочек, вытряхнул на полированное дерево то, что было в нем, и замер от изумления. Что это было – приспособления для пыток, украшения, игрушки? Темные то ли бусы, то ли четки, деревянная до блеска ошкуренная ложечка, такие бывают у кулинаров, и какие–то застежки или гитарные колки, темного металла, и главное – много–много пушистых острых стрелочек, словно предназначенных для крошечного святого Себастиана.  
– Добро пожаловать в мой дом боли, – Ноэль неслышно приблизился и стоял за моей спиной, – Надеюсь, вы не трогали это руками? Неизвестно, где успели побывать эти бусы…  
– Кажется, догадываюсь, где они побывали…  
– Сашхен, как думаете, стоит ли сдавать государству подобный клад? Как будет вот это все смотреться – под стеклами городского музея?  
– Предлагаете – закопать это на заднем дворе? Как те ошейники и плетки?  
– Я бы предложил – отвезти эту мерзость в склеп к господину Карлу Густаву, и сложить в его саркофаг, на вечную память, но нам с вами вовек не поднять его каменную крышку.  
– С чего вы взяли, что все это – его? – я повернулся к Ноэлю, и он прочитал мне в ответ сомнамбулическим медленным речитативом:  
– Я не знаю, что страшнее, что вызывает во мне большее томление и ужас – многодневное ожидание неизбежного или ваше появление однажды на пороге моих покоев, мой безжалостный господин, с неизменной шкатулкой, в которой – одни и те же инструменты – для извлечения одной и той же повторяющейся бесконечно мелодии. Это из писем, Сашхен, из тех писем – с лисьими хвостами. Теперь видите, о чем это было…  
Я собрал все обратно в шкатулку, стараясь – поменьше прикасаться пальцами. Что бы там между ними ни было, прав был Ноэль – пусть остается навсегда им двоим, не стоит такое предъявлять на суд истории. Я вернулся к печкам, взял из чугунного букета – щипцы – и щипцами перенес шкатулку в пылающее жерло печки, той самой, из тайника в которой извлек. Поставил – как блюдо в духовку. Пламя охватило сундучок с благодарным энтузиазмом.  
Ноэль следил за мною широко раскрытыми страдающими глазами, словно именно его я только что – однажды и навсегда погрузил в огонь. Наверное, сделалось жаль пропавших артефактов.  
– Я погорячился, Ноэль? Не нужно было? – испугался я.  
– Нет, все так, – он подошел ко мне, и взял мою руку, и поцеловал – сперва терновый белый венец, и потом – черный плоский камень, – Спасибо.  
А я смотрел – как горит. Чужое страдание, и чужая, наверное, вот такая – любовь. То, чего не было и не будет у меня никогда. Потому что я – кость пусто–пусто, ничтожество и трусишка. Когда прогорело, я отвел глаза – Ноэля не было уже в доме, и я не слышал, как он уходил. Просто пропал из–за моей спины, и все.

Илька приехал в обед, когда я колдовал над раскрытой банкой армейской тушенки. Он был в черной шляпе, как пират, и за его спиною маячил длинноволосый бородатый господинчик, по комплекции – как насекомое–палочник.  
– Приятного аппетита, Сашхен, – радостно приветствовал меня Илька, – Вы, конечно же, знакомы. Твой преемник, Ноэль Исакович Кукушкинд, – он широким жестом указал на преемника, мы переглянулись и хором ответили:  
– Мы вовсе не знакомы…  
– Ну вы даете, – только и сказал безмятежный Илька. А я все думал – кто же тот самозванец, прогонявший дождь сочинениями Ла Вея. Поистине, лучше и не знать.  
– Что за сюрприз у тебя? – Илька коршуном кружил возле меня, морщась от запаха тушенки, – Отвлекись на минутку, обжора, покажи мне!  
Я отставил банку, взял из–за пазухи все письма кроме одного, того, что к Огюстену, и отдал ему:  
– Вот, в печке был тайник, и там они лежали. Я не знаю немецкого, но похоже, в них какая–то бытовуха, пироги, именины.  
– И то хлеб, – Илька пробежал глазами одно письмо, – Да, чушь собачья. Вот буквально – болонку вырвало тетушке на кринолин. А покажи мне тайник.  
– Пойдем, – я поманил их за собою. Ноэль Исакович тоже плелся за нами, за компанию. Мы поднялись по лестнице, я встал между погасшими и остывшими уже печками:  
– Тайников – два. Вот – один, – я произвел перкуссию по темной плитке, и она – выползла мне навстречу, – И вот – второй, – я проделал все то же с печкой напротив, и она так же выдвинула крошечную челюсть, – Вот, господа. Мои скромные достижения на временном поприще сторожа.  
– Жааалко… – протянул Илька, – Все ведь пропадет. Весной виллу выводят из музейных фондов, проведут ремонт, и будет здесь гостиница, «Вилла Рудольштадт». Место уж больно вкусное – в лесу, у моря. Выцыганил кто–то себе…  
– И картины пропадут? – испугался я.  
– Переедут к цу Пудлиц. Там склеп, моря нет, ничего не грозит – только дурак захочет там гостиницу. А что – ты хотел напоследок спереть картину? Я даже догадался – какую.  
Я потупился и покраснел, и Илька обнял меня за плечи – его горькие, тревожные духи облаком окружили нас – и прошептал на ухо:  
– Я привезу тебе ее весной, сам, она не атрибутирована. Все что хочешь – ради нашей любви, – он потерся носом о мой нос, и легонько оттолкнул меня, и сказал, – Нам нужно ехать дальше. Ноэль, за мной! Сашхен, я возьму письма, покажу эксперту – надеюсь, не ты их написал, – он рассовал листки по карманам, поправил шляпу и – прочь! …Был и еще один, вот так же летевший прочь отсюда, словно хвост его горел.  
И Ноэль Исакович засеменил за своим патроном, и я запер за ними дверь, и вернулся к тушенке, и понял, что больше уже ее не хочу.

Я уже решил, что завтра, на рассвете – покину это славное место. Потому что сидя за ноутбуком, в теплом свете абажурного круга – я отчаянно тосковал по тем письмам, с лисьими буквенными хвостами, обещанными мне в городском архиве. Без них мне не о чем было писать. Жаль, конечно, что я угадал ту первую свою фразу – о звездах, обреченных гореть вечно и мучительно, в отличие от жертвенных соломенных псов, которым уготована скорая и легкая смерть. Грустная вышла история.  
Я поднялся на второй этаж, зажег свет. Мне хотелось – проститься. Надеюсь, всего лишь до весны. Так вот от какой судьбы пытался сбежать этот злой красивый мальчишка… я поднял крышку клавесина, попытался подобрать мелодию, повторяющую саму себя – но я совсем не умею. Адъютант в белом мундире, всесильный греховодник, и его беспомощная, но отважная жертва. Кто проиграл из вас, кто выиграл – по итогу? Я вгляделся в лица на темном портрете. Человек меняется полностью за семь лет, а как же он способен измениться за сорок лет? А за триста? Русалки живут по триста лет – и на что делаются похожи? Кто же ты был, моя русалка, мой Левиафан, кто из двух? Или же – никто, нуль?.. neminem, nihil, inanis…  
Я закрыл клавесин, погасил свет. Лунные полосы лежали на полу – дождя нет и не будет, значит, никто и не придет, сколько ни зови. Я спустился в свою комнату, разломил очередную капсулу. А ведь все три, оставшиеся, были бы – сон вечный, но я слишком труслив.

Так неупокоенная душа носится под потолком, облетая и облетая комнату по кругу. Простыня – серебром отливает в свете луны, и металлом. Человек на постели лежит, закинув руки за голову, и спит – он дышит еще, но вот–вот дыхание остановится, прекратится, и он умрет. Du stirbst, du bist vergiftet…Он полностью одет, и лунные блики путаются в длинных его волосах, как в сетях.  
Второй человек сидит на постели, обняв рукою колено. Нагота его мерцает в темноте, как шкура форели – на дне ручья. Он глядит на лежащего рядом – страдающими, темными, последними глазами – последней их ночи. Душа под потолком делает круг, очередной – такой невольный манежный бег, как у маленьких безумцев.  
Так вот они были зачем, те тонкие пушистые стрелочки… На белеющей узкой спине, вдоль лопаток – эти стрелы торчат, прокалывая кожу, и образуют контур фантомных крыльев, тех крыльев, на которых – ну никак не взлететь. Так он и в самом деле был – Себастиан… Сидящий на постели меняет позу – и из проколов потихоньку сочится кровь, и пушистые стрелы трепещут на его спине – как настоящие крылья. С бесконечной болью, по–прежнему любящий тебя безмерно, до самого последнего, седьмого неба китайских твоих богов, твой и только твой – он подносит к губам черный свой перстень, и целует, его, и улыбается…  
Как же я прежде – не понял?..

Я сел на постели – шесть утра. За окном – черное небо, последние звезды. Море звало меня – шелестящим испуганным шепотом. Я вышел из дома, запрокинул голову – только чертов ковш, я ведь даже не знаю, какие они, «Собаки», как они выглядят. Я шел наугад по темному готическому лесу – бедная потерянная сомнамбула. Ноэль! Но небо ясное, дождя нет и не будет, и волны высоки и опасны – никто не откликнется, никто не придет. Я стоял на вершине лестницы – черное море почти бросалось на ступени, подступало к ним. Ветер рвал с меня пальто, ботинки скользили по мокрому дереву. Но я пошел вниз, я не боялся. Ноэль! Черт тебя подери, выйди ко мне из моря…Я жду тебя здесь, на песке, среди обломков…  
– Вы не так зовете, не тем именем, – он стоял за моей спиной. И я повернулся, ведь это был уже не сон, можно было:  
– Я знаю.  
– Вы желаете – попрощаться? – он смотрел на меня в темноте, я уже видел сегодня это лицо – с темными, ночными, последними глазами. Моя бабочка–траурница.  
– Вот она, ваша недостижимая свобода, – я снял с себя кольцо с черным камнем, и надел ему на палец. У него были теплые руки – слишком теплые и слишком живые, для привидения. Но оно, наверное, так и должно быть. Ведь он был – всего лишь я сам. И я вложил в его руку – письмо Огюстену, – Вот теперь – попрощались. Не благодарите меня.  
– Не стану, Сашхен, – он склонился и поцеловал меня, у привидений не бывает – таких горячих губ, и царапающей щетины, и острых зубов, вдруг прикусывающих вас – на прощание. Но он был – всего лишь я сам, доппельгангер, продолжение ночного сна, и он был – такой, каким я желал его видеть. О вещая моя печаль, о, тихая моя свобода… – Прощайте, мой мальчик. Или девочка – как вам будет угодно…  
И я смотрел, как он уходит, краем моря, черный танцующий силуэт, самый красивый утопленник в мире, и волны сперва лижут его подошвы, потом колени, и поднимаются все выше и выше, и забирают все больше и больше, и наконец – его всего, neminem, nihil, inanis…  
Это бессмысленно – всматриваться бесконечно в то, чего нет.  
Я поднялся по лестнице и сверху еще раз взглянул на бурную черную воду. В самый последний раз. Вода успокаивалась потихонечку, укладывалась спать.  
Близился рассвет. Последняя утренняя звезда дрожала над морем – словно Люцифер хотел, но не решался искупаться.


End file.
